Of Fireflies and Eldahinni
by bandogurl
Summary: from the snow are brought creatures of an enchanting nature... Draco finds one...


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter people.  
  
Of Fireflies and Edlahinni  
  
"I wish I were a firefly.  
  
'Cause a firefly's never glum;  
  
How can you be grumpy,  
  
When the Sun shines out your bum?"  
  
He read the words on the piece of parchment he had found on the stone floor of the corridor and snorted. The handwriting looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He stuffed the parchment in his pocket and entered the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the girl who wrote the optimistic verse was enjoying the new- fallen snow. She didn't have anywhere to be (since it was Saturday) and she took the oppurtunity to play around. Smiling, she fell backward into a snow bank and closed her eyes.  
  
She enjoyed the cold. It was her serenity; her home. Growing up in the constantly snow-capped mountains of the Himalayas, she felt most comfort surrounded by the white powder.  
  
Nearly two hours later, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of steel grey looking down on her in mild disdain. The owner of such pair dropped a scrap of parchment. It landed on her stomach. "I believe this is yours," he said, coolly.  
  
She glanced at it. "You keep it, sir. You shall need it more than I this Winter, sir," she said, and held the parchment up to him. "Go on, take it, sir."  
  
When he reached for the parchment, she took hold of his wrist and pulled him into the snow next to her. He sat up, irritatedly spitting the snow out of his mouth, sputtering, "Damn you, Lossiel! When did I ever say I wanted to be covered in snow?"  
  
Lossiel wasn't offended in the slightest. "Never. But you were thinking it. Where you not, sir?"  
  
"Maybe I needed the incentive to get myself soaked to the bone on the frozen earth before I actually did it," he said, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
Lossiel smiled at him and said, "Would an invitation do, sir?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She threw a large handful of snow on his blonde hair. "There you are, sir!" Lossiel laid back in the snow, laughing, as he brushed the snow off his head.  
  
"Loss." he growled, dumping snow on her head.  
  
She didn't move. Therefore, he panicked. Raking the cold substance off Lossiel, he wondered if she was all right or not. Once her face was fully uncovered, it looked like she wasn't breathing. He went in to start ressesitating her, when her eyes snapped open, startling him.  
  
His face was an inch from her (if not, closer). They looked deep into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Lossiel said, "Dammit, Draco, sir. Are you gonna kiss me or just lay on me like an idiot, sir?"  
  
Draco hesitated for a split second too long. Lossiel leaned up for the distance (if one could call it that, how miniscule it was) and kissed him passionately. Forgetting his hesitation, Draco wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him.  
  
They broke apart briefly, to breathe. Draco took one look into Lossiel's piercing ice-blue eyes and kissed her again, this time, gently pressing her tongue against hers. Lossiel could taste the hunger in his kiss that she both knew well and felt. As he kissed her in the snow, she quickly formulated her descion.  
  
Draco was about to kiss her again, when she said, "Kheleknil, nayes haering lenoldo iluve-eva mel. Let's go inside."  
  
He looked at her quizically and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Empty classrooms."  
  
~*~  
  
Once they found an empty (and unsuded) classroom, Draco locked secured he room from intruders and Lossiel cleared away all the desks. After the mood was set, Draco took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Not missing a beat, Lossiel took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Reacting quickly, he pulled off her sweater and undid the hook-and-eye fixtures of her bra. When they were both undressed, it was then did Draco pause to say, "But aren't you-"  
  
Lossiel looked at him and said, "Snow Imps are born of the snow and only the snow and so shall we die, Draco. I'll be fine, sir."  
  
Draco took that as the invitation it was and pinned her to the floor.  
  
Queti hinni I-eva loss gaya mel naqueti anar-uva u-calmi vilya. 


End file.
